ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men: Apocalypse
IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men: Apocalypse is the fourty-second installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the eighth installment of the IG-88 / X-Men film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT The psychic mutant En Sabah Nur, who rules ancient Egypt, is about to change his body in a ceremony to preserve his immortality. During the ceremony, he is betrayed by some of his worshippers, who try to kill him before the transferring is complete. His lieutenants, the Four Horsemen, manage to kill them and protect him until the transformation is complete, but end up dying during the task and Sabah Nur is entombed alive. In 1983, Sabah Nur is awakened when Moira MacTaggert discovers a cult worshipping him. Believing that, without his presence, humanity has lost its way, Sabah Nur decides to join The Horde Of Darkness to destroy the world and remake it in their image. He and The TGWTG Squad start recruiting new Horsemen, beginning with Cairo pickpocket Ororo Munroe. In Berlin, mutant Raven Darkhölme discovers mutant champion Angel and Nightcrawler at an underground fight club. Raven employs the services of underground black marketeer Caliban to safely transport Nightcrawler to Professor Charles Xavier's educational institute in Westchester County, New York, where The 88 Squad are working. There Alex Summers brings his younger brother Scott Summers whose power has been manifesting. Scott meets Xavier's protégé Jean Grey who is afraid of her telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Elsewhere, Sabah Nur and The Horde Of Darkness locate Caliban, with Caliban's enforcer Psylocke siding with him and leading them to Angel. Both become Horsemen. Meanwhile, Erik Lehnsherr is living with his new wife and their daughter in Poland. When authorities attempt to capture him for the incident at the White House, his family is accidentally killed by a hidden Nadia (actually Him in disguise). Sabah Nur and The Horde Of Darkness meet with the heartbroken Erik at Auschwitz, where he upgrades his powers. Erik destroys the camp and re-joins The Horde Of Darkness and Sabah Nur, completing his new Four Horsemen. Sabah Nur hacks into Xavier's mind while he is using the mutant-locating computer Cerebro and co-opts his powers to force all global superpowers to launch Earth's entire nuclear arsenal into space to prevent interference. Sabah Nur, his Horsemen, and The Horde Of Darkness arrive in the mansion and kidnap Xavier. The Horde Of Darkness meanwhile attack The 88 Squad and they engage in a fight that leads to the outside. Attempting to stop them, Alex accidentally causes an explosion that destroys the mansion. Peter Maximoff – having learned that he is Erik's son, and hoping that Xavier can help to find him – arrives in time to use his super-speed to evacuate the mansion, but Alex dies as he was too close to the blast. William Stryker's forces and more Horde Of Darkness members arrive and subsequently arrest Hank, Raven, Peter, and Moira, believing them to be involved in the attack, and takes them to the Weapon X facility for interrogation. The Horde Of Darkness later escape with Stryker after getting defeated by The 88 Squad, and The 88 Squad soon reunites with Scott, Kurt and Jean, and the heroes covertly follow and liberate their comrades with help from Stryker's brainwashed experiment Logan / Weapon X, whose mind is partially restored by Jean - at the cost of amnesia - before he escapes. In Egypt Sabah Nur resurrects his temple with help from The Horde Of Darkness, destroying several city blocks in the process. He intends to transfer his consciousness into Xavier's body. At Sabah Nur's behest, Erik uses his powers to control Earth's magnetic poles, causing widespread destruction across the planet and mass casualties. Following a telepathic distress call secretly sent by Xavier to Jean, the others arrive in Cairo and battle the Horsemen and The Horde Of Darkness, managing to rescue the professor before Sabah Nur's mind was transferred into Xavier's body. While The 88 Squad and Horde Of Darkness fight, Angel and Psylocke find them and Kurt teleports his friends away to safety. Erik and Ororo are convinced by the heroes to turn on Sabah Nur and The Horde Of Darkness after spotting their true nature through a brutal attack on Quicksilver and Mystique. Seeing that no one is able to stop Apocalypse, Xavier encourages Jean to unleash the full might of her powers against him. Letting go, Jean uses her unchecked power to destroy Sabah Nur's astral form before incinerating his physically mortal body, burning him down into nothingness, while The Horde Of Darkness escapes once again because of the defeat. In the aftermath, Erik helps reconstruct the school with Jean and The 88 Squad, but turns down Xavier's offer to stay. Scott, Jean, Hank, Ororo, Kurt, Peter and Raven become the new "X-Men" and begin training with The 88 Squad for the battles ahead by having a Danger Room training session against Sentinels. In a post-credits scene, the abandoned Weapon X facility is infiltrated by a paramilitary team working for The Horde Of Darkness that begins retrieving data on Stryker's mutant research, including an x-ray and a blood sample marked "Weapon X", on behalf of Essex Corporation. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA